


What's Really Going On?

by EpicKiya722



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Humor, Kym I Adore Her, M/M, MG is Just Freaking Out, MG is also a Precious Boy, Pedro Makes an Appearance Because He Deserves It, Pedro is also Precious, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sebastian is such a Flirt, no sense of personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Some things are switched around a bit a little and whatever since I started writing this before I seen episode 6. Also I added Pedro because we barely see that precious boy in the show and decided "Hm. I'm putting him here."
Relationships: Milton "MG" Greasley & Kaleb Hawkins, Milton "MG" Greasley/Sebastian, Sebastian & Milton "MG" Greasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	What's Really Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> Some things are switched around a bit a little and whatever since I started writing this before I seen episode 6. Also I added Pedro because we barely see that precious boy in the show and decided "Hm. I'm putting him here."

He's been in panic mode. Big time. This guy... he wasn't real, right? He's not real. Yet here he was, staring at the guy as if he is real.

"This... this can't be happening. You're really... you're really Sebastian?", MG questioned, still trying to wrap his mind around it. This is the Sebastian that Lizzie is head over heels for. Well, was head over heels for. Surely, she isn't now after the major heartbreak he caused her. Which he feels majorly guilty about. At this point, MG doesn't blame her being mad. With Sebastian, she was happy. Hallucinating the 'vampire', but happy. He just had to let his jealousy get in the way and now she didn't want to see or talk to him again. He wants to say she just wants space, but MG knows better. So he'll keep to his promise to stay away from her and to get over her. Honestly, it seems to be the best since Sebastian doesn't seem too happy with him right now.

"Yes, I'm really Sebastian. Elizabeth's love interest, if you must.", the taller states, leaning against the pillar next to him. "And now she can't see me."

"Uh huh... you know what? I'm just going to skedaddle out here."

MG takes a step to leave but Sebastian flashes in front of him.

"Not before you help me."

* * *

  
He hates how he's currently the only one to see Sebastian. This dude has no respect for personal space. Or maybe it's just him. Every second Sebastian touches him and shoots him a grin. It's playful and predatory.

"MG, if you continue to look out at space like that your face is gonna stay that way."

MG glances at Kaleb who's giving him the WTF face.

"You know I'm not just staring out into space.", he remarks, turning back to glare at Sebastian from across the room. The other was constantly making faces at him and at one point even blew a kiss that MG refuses to acknowledge he blushed at. "He's doing it again."

"Sebastian, right. Um..." Kaleb crosses his arms. "He's practically haunting you, huh?"

"I wouldn't say haunting exactly.", Sebastian jokes, strolling up to MG and standing behind him by the couch. He places his hands on his shoulders and squeezes. This time, MG says nothing about the touching, having given up on it. Just as long as it's not the hair, he won't freak out... too much. "More like... making conversation?"

"Making conversation, my ass.", MG hisses.

Kaleb chuckles. "Wow, he's friendly, huh?"

"A little too friendly. Let's just go find his body or whatever."

* * *

  
They find his body, MG comments how he looks like beef jerky, they tell Alaric about Sebastian, and they get their boogie on that night. However, MG doesn't rest easily during none of it. He's been getting chills and he keeps looking over his shoulder. He knows that he's being watched. And be damned if he was when Kym comments on it.

MG finds that he's a little spooked when he sees Sebastian standing a couple of feet from him with a bloodied smirk. The vampire looks refreshed and clearly found someone else to help him out that box and getting blood. The realization hits MG like a damn truck. He doesn't doubt that Sebastian may try to hurt him. The kiss he blows the younger vampire though is a little off-putting and a warmth flourished on his cheeks.

He definitely doesn't trust Sebastian. He doesn't have a reason to. Sebastian is **_too_ **charming. No doubt after he does whatever he wants to MG, he'll go to take Lizzie as his mate or something. That makes MG worry for her. He may be trying to get over her, but he still cares for the girl. Nowadays, it just seems she's unstable. He wants to talk to her, but again, he decides to give her space. Lizzie is also unpredictable and a witch so anything he says can set her off. Yet, remembering that Sebastian is still around brings back the guilt that what MG did crushed her. He's itching to tell her the truth and maybe, what if Sebastian isn't that bad of a guy? Maybe he's right for her, that sounded so cliche. Maybe Sebastian really isn't trying to eat a village or terrorize innocents. Maybe he just wanted to make something of his life. With someone to love.

But why he didn't feel right about any about this?

* * *

  
"You know you remind me of her."

MG is surprised that Sebastian is standing at the foot of his bed right now. After the whole Croatoan thing and remembering who Hope is to them, he thought the vampire would be hanging with Lizzie now that she knows she didn't dream him up. They should be having some romantic lunch or something. It's like three in the afternoon right now.

He laughs, shifting against the pillows and keeping his eyes on the book he's reading. "Are you practicing some lines for Lizzie on me? If so, you might want to find someone else to try it on. Or just spew it on Lizzie. That came easy for you already, right?"

Sebastian laughs. He **_laughs_**.

He rounds the end of the bed and sits next to MG's legs. "That is flirting to you?"

"I don't even know. Why are you in here?"

The older vampire just smirks and scoots closer. MG doesn't move away, but he stays on his guard, eyeing Sebastian.

"I just wanted company."

"... Lizzie was unavailable?"

"At the moment."

"Oh. Well then."

MG isn't sure if he should say anything. Honestly, he doesn't really have anything else to say. Maybe if he just stays quiet, Sebastian will disappear.

Apparently not though. Because Sebastian flashes to relax against the pillows on his bed next to MG, mimicking his position. He settles his head against the teen's shoulder and closes his eyes. MG is surely in shock. His eyes are wide and cut to Sebastian. So many questions are going through his head. So, so many.

"Um..."

"Continue reading.", the other say, staying where he is.

MG believes he can't focus on his reading, but decides to try. 

Somehow, it works. Sebastian is quiet and snuggled to him like some kitten while he continues on with the page. It's like that for the next hour and MG soon finds himself a bit exhausted. His head occasionally nods to the side and he tries to stay awake because he doesn't want to do this. However, sleep kicks his ass and before he knows it, his eyes are closed, the book is laid on his lap, and his breathing is steady.

* * *

  
She giggles and he frowns. He thought that if he told someone about this, he'll feel better. Now he just feels embarrassed.

Kym has yet to stop laughing and he just feels a little more sheepish about telling her everything.

"Oh, MG, seems like you have nothing to worry about to me.", Kym states, sitting back in the chair and sipping onto her coke. "Sounds like the guy wants to be your friend. I don't think he's gonna try to take you out. Well, not in a 'I'm gonna kill you' way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just him being friendly with you."

"Ha. Right."

For the passing week, Sebastian has been quite touchy with him. MG often is accompanied by the older vampire so much he is sure by now that if he asked Sebastian to be his roommate, he'll move in without question. Sebastian had probably spent more time with him than with Lizzie which is rather odd. He's always cracking a joke around MG or sassing him. When he's not doing that, he's watching MG doing whatever. Cuddled up to his side or touching him like on the shoulder or arm.

MG feels... tingly thinking about it. Like... is Sebastian planning something else? Does he really want to be friends with him? What are his intentions? Maybe he's just trying to get on his good side so he has better chances with Lizzie?

"Do you want him to stop?", Kym questions, leaning forward. "Like... does it bother you?"

"Not really.", he answers without thought. And, as much as he hates to admit it, it doesn't bother him like it should. Sebastian's annoying, but not that annoying. He's actually funny and kinda sweet. It's no wonder Lizzie fell for him in the first place.

"Hm. Yup. There's not an issue here. But if you feel that something isn't right, just keep your guard up. I mean, you're a vampire." She makes sure to keep that down. "If it gets to, I'm sure you can hold your own." Kym offers a smile and squeezes his hand in comfort. "Don't worry."

He nods, glad he had a friend in Kym.

* * *

  
"Where were you?", Sebastian inquires, standing at the threshold of his room. He's leaning on the frame of the door, arms crossed and for once he doesn't look smug.

MG shrugs off his jacket and throws it on his bed. "I was with Kym. You know, Kaleb's sister.", he replies. He turns to Sebastian and sees that the vampire is still eyeing him. In a way that actually makes him undoubtedly nervous.

"Hm. You like her? You two seem quite compatible." MG didn't catch it, but the older vampire's tone is laced with dissatisfaction. "Are you a couple?"

"No. Kaleb would have my head. I like her and if I could, I'd probably date her. But I do like being friends with Kaleb and I respect him. Also right now I just don't want to deal with romance."

Sebastian doesn't say anything, but his shoulders relax just a little. He's still watching MG though, his eyes practically piercing him. MG shivers and slowly settles down on his bed.

"So... what have you've been up to?", he tries, tapping on his knees. He's suddenly hot under the collar and he's sure it's because Sebastian is eyeing him like his next meal.

"Nothing much. Just trying to find my place in the world."

"Ah. Um... found it?"

"Hm. Maybe. I've been thinking about enrolling here. Or at least staying in town. I like it here." He flashes next to MG, sitting close as he has been. "Very much."

"O-oh." MG definitely is sure that that grin Sebastian is giving him meant nothing good. And with his eyes tinging just a bit to red, just adds on to his anxiety. "Uh... cool. I mean you're centuries past due, but this is probably the best place to realign yourself into society." He's nervous. He's most positively nervous. 

Sebastian's grin doesn't fade. "I guess it would be. Besides, gives me more time to spend with my... intended.", he drawls out.

MG feels that chill and he's reminded of that night of the dance. When Sebastian had a bloody smile. "Y-yeah. Your intended. Which I guess is Lizzie. She'll totally be thrilled."

"Mm."

When Sebastian's hand slowly ascends to his face, MG jumps up. "I just remembered. Kym wanted me to delay a message to Kaleb since he's not answering his phone. So I'm just going to do just that." He doesn't wait on any reply before he's out the door and heading down the hall.

He feels like he needs to be outside right now. He needs to breathe. He feels too warm and light-headed. He's freaking out.

"Okay, okay. Nothing is wrong here. Everything is fine. He's just being... friendly and I'm being weird. Nothing is wrong.", he mutters to himself, lowering into the lush grass of the school's backyard. Not really anyone is occupying the space, so MG feels less crowded here. But he's still panicking.

He sighs heavily and presses the palms of his hands to his eyes. "What is happening...?"

"Are you okay?"

MG flinches, snapping to his right to see one of the school's youngest students there. One he hasn't seen for a while. Pedro.

He relaxes, seeing it's not Sebastian or anyone else but the kid who he would prefer right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Pedro. Thanks for asking."

Pedro offers a sweet smile. "Okay. You just look really scared right now and I thought I come over and see if you're okay. I saw you run out the school." He sits next to MG, mimicking his crossed leg posture. It's then that MG notices that the much younger is holding two ice cream bars. "I also got this. You want it?", he asks, offering one of the cold treats.

MG takes it because a little sugar could do him some good right now. Also, Pedro was kind enough to get him one. "Thanks, Pedro."

"Do you want to talk? Are you sure you're okay?"

He thinks about it, wondering if he should let out his inner turmoil. Pedro is just a kid, but he's compassionate and wise to be so young. He knows if he goes to anyone else, they'll probably call him crazy or try to make this an even bigger deal. But Pedro? No, he's here to help ease a mind. Besides, MG hears that sometimes a child's presence helps.

So he starts talking.

"Well, I'm okay, but I'm just... freaking out. There's... this friend of mine. If I can call him that. And he's... well... um... he makes me feel kinda weird, I guess?"

Since his mouth is currently biting into an ice cream bar, Pedro nods to show he's listening.

"Mm."

"Like, I don't think it's a bad weird. It's more of a... 'I don't know what's really going on' weird? Am I making any sense?"

"Somewhat.", Pedro answers. He taps his chin in thought. "Hmmm. Do your palms get sweaty sometimes?"

"Sometimes I guess."

"Do you get shivers?"

"Yeah."

"How about a queasy feeling in your stomach that feels like you swallowed a bunch of butterflies?"

MG pauses on that one, thinking back. He's baffled to realize he has. "Y-yeah."

Pedro nods. "You're crushing on your friend."

The vampire stops mid-bite of his ice cream, slowly turning to the young witch in horror. Crushing on Sebastian? No. He couldn't be.

"Excuse me? Are... are you sure?"

Pedro nods again, this time crossing his arms in confidence. "Yup! I heard a lot of the conversations here to know.You have a crush." The child didn't yell this out, keeping the little dignity MG has left. "That or just ate something bad."

"Well, I haven't done that so I guess I do have a crush.", MG finds himself surprisingly agreeing. He's actually trying to question himself as to why he isn't freaking out as bad as he thought he would be. He crushing on Sebastian is surreal. Sebastian, a something-something old vampire who just so happens to be Lizzie's love interest and hers his.

Oddly enough, some time ago he was crushing on Lizzie and he didn't even like Sebastian. How did it get to this?! "What am I supposed to do?"

He eats his ice cream as Pedro continues. "Well, you can tell this friend of yours you like him or keep it a secret and try to get over it."

"I think I'll play it safe and do the latter." It's the best. If he told Sebastian, who knows what the vampire would do? MG is still a little fidgety around him, just waiting for him to be this guy's next lunch. And crushes don't always last forever. If this really is a crush. Maybe it's him realizing Sebastian is just a really attractive guy. Not like he hasn't admitted a guy is attractive before. He's sure that only good genes runs in Kaleb's family.

"Alright."

"Thanks, Pedro. When did you get so wise?"

The witch shrugs. "I don't know. I read a lot."

"Ah. Okay. Hey, give me a hug. I need one."

Pedro obliges, hugging MG tight before he scurries off to somewhere.

MG stands up from the grass and brushes off his pants, heading back to the building, deciding a nap is very overdue.

* * *

  
Sebastian wasn't in his room when he returned and he doesn't see him for quite some time. In fact, he doesn't see him for the rest of that night. MG welcomes the space because he needs the it. He needs to think clearly and with the supposed crush not invading him, he can conclude what he's really feeling without his influence. 

But much to his dismay, his attraction to Sebastian is what he comes down to. He's definitely charmed by the guy and he wants to hate it because it's not right. Not because of gender. Not even because of their personalities or anything like that. It's because it just isn't. Lizzie is head over heels for that guy and surely if he told her, which he never will, that he likes Sebastian like she does it will definitely cut off the ties he does have with her. It might even lead to their misfit group coming at odds and that's the last thing MG wants. So keeping it a secret and waiting it out it is.

* * *

  
"Hm. Well, this is cute.", is what he hears when he first wakes up. MG easily recognizes the voice and hearing the amusement in it.

He groans, turning on his side. "Kaleb, man, really?"

Kaleb chuckles at his bedside. MG feels him take a spot next to him and then something tickling his cheek. It's soft.

"MG, buddy, look what someone left you."

He sits up, shooting a glare at Kaleb and ready to scowl him but stops short when he sees that the other vampire is holding a bright red rose.

Kaleb is smug about it, seeing his friend's expression switch quickly. "Someone has a secret admirer."

"You're not pulling some prank on me, are you?", MG interrogates, eyeing Kaleb up and down. "I'm serious."

"Nah, man. I wouldn't do something like this. Also, they left you this note with it. I didn't read it but I'm sure it's something cliche."

"Ha ha. Whatever."

MG climbs out his bed and picks up the piece of paper he spots on his nightstand. He picks it up and reads over the few words written there.

** _The feelings are mutual, Milton. It's not Elizabeth who I want. - S_ **

"Oh my damn...", MG gasps, dropping the paper. It doesn't take a genius to know who sent the note.

**Author's Note:**

> Is a sequel coming? Maybe it is.


End file.
